Marine
Marines are the first units you have and use in Galaxy Life and you don't need to activate them. __TOC__ Info *They are useful for making conclaves and using the infamous swarming tactic, by making as many marines as possible and then swarming an enemy base with them. *They are good when swarming a Sniper Tower or Laser Tower, but useless when met with the area of effect turrets and units like Cannon Blast or/and Mortar. Don't expect any level of marine to survive a mortar shot, even a level 7 super Marine would have to be running away from a newly destroyed building to have a hope of surviving... *The marines are the cheapest unit available in the game at just 75 coins. This used to be 100 but some users found it hard to gather the 1000 coins required for just 10 marines, thus the game updated. Even when you upgrade them they aren't as expensive as most troops cost at level 1 (with some exceptions), although they are noticeably more powerful. *Once you start going against bases with Mortars or Bunkers, these get very useless very fast and are pretty much relegated to cannon-fodder for finding and triggering traps. *Marines are very useless when you reach higher levels like 13 or 14, but they make great finishers. After destroying many of the Mortars and Cannon Blasts in the attack, you can deploy a swarm of these to finish the job if you haven't destroyed the enemy's starbase. *Note that a Super Marine wields the blaster weapon with its left hand, instead of the right. (mentioned in the description) *These are recommended over the Wasp, as they're much cheaper and do more damage in a short time *A swarm of Marines at higher levels are a quick and reliable way to loot bases *A level 7 Marine survives 3-4 beams of a level 1 Laser Tower, making it tougher than level 1-6 *They are useful in the alliance wars to attack level 15-25 players! if the enemy got a Level 4 Starbase a swarm like 70-100 of this shall really damage the base! *they are the '''greatest' unit to destroy low-protected warp gates and attacking stuff! ♠They are Infantry Version Of Wasp. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Stage 1 = 50 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Speed Stage 1 = 0.75 | Range Stage 1 = 120 | Size Stage 1 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 2 = 6s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Stage 2 = 55 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Speed Stage 2 = 0.75 | Range Stage 2 = 120 | Size Stage 2 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 3 = 6s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 250 | Damage Stage 3 = 55 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Speed Stage 3 = 0.75 | Range Stage 3 = 120 | Size Stage 3 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 4 = 6s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 250 | Damage Stage 4 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Speed Stage 4 = 0.75 | Range Stage 4 = 120 | Size Stage 4 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 5 = 6s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 300 | Damage Stage 5 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = Ground | Speed Stage 5 = 0.75 | Range Stage 5 = 120 | Size Stage 5 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 6 = 6s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 300 | Damage Stage 6 = 60 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = Ground | Speed Stage 6 = 0.9 | Range Stage 6 = 120 | Size Stage 6 = 10 |– | Building Time Stage 7 = 6s | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 750 | Damage Stage 7 = 100 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = Ground | Speed Stage 7 = 0.9 | Range Stage 7 = 120 | Size Stage 7 = 10 }} Gallery shop_marine_001_tooltip.png|Marine Marine.jpg|A Level 3 Marine in Training Camp|link=Marine LvL7Marine.png|Level 7 Super Marine. marine_mousepad-p144040467848824125envq7_400.jpg|A Marine Mousepad Supermarine.png|Marine medal Marines.png|A Swarm of marines attacking a building Marinesspam.png|Another swarm of marines attacking Sparragon marineconcepctart.PNG|Marine concept art Marine 7 TrainingCamp.PNG|A level 7 Marine in the Training Camp See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Infantry Category:Units Images